


Wheels

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Faster!





	Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer mini challenge 2013.

Setona smiled at him. "C'mon," she said and gestured to the cart. Free of tea and snacks, Setona apparently had her own ideas about how it could best be utilized.

Four Socius looked back at her, not exactly unsure but instead more curious than anything.

But, as she took a running start and then jumped to land her feet on the bottom rail of the serving cart before riding it along the hallway, he did suppose she had one very valid point in her favor. It was certainly a faster method of transit.

She let him have the next turn.


End file.
